oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Odyssey
| affiliation = | occupation = Pirate, Sharpshooter | alias = "Big Guy" (大きな男 Ōkina otoko) | epithet = The God of Poker (ポーカーの神 Pōkā no kami) Monster (モンスター Monsutā) | age = 16 | doriki = 2000 | birth = 11th March | height = 212 cm | bounty = ???,???,??? | first = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Suisei Suisei no Mi | dfrname = Planet Planet Fruit | dfename = Planet Planet Fruit | dfmeaning = Celestial Objects, Planets | dftype = Logia}} Odyssey, or "Monster" as referred to by some during his childhood, is the and Sharpshooter for the Yellow Eye Pirates. He is also a rogue student in the School of Poker academy on Diviend. Because Odyssey is the most powerful and most violent student in his school, he is given the moniker The God of Poker (ポーカーの神 Pōkā no kami) for his brutal and destructive strength and abilities alike. Odyssey is quite large for his age, being almost seven foot at the age of sixteen, scoring a high bounty across the sea of as ???,???,???. He is the current user of the Suisei Suisei no Mi, an ability allowing him to embody the mimicry of minuscule planets. Appearance As a abnormally large , Odyssey is the biggest individual in his crew, and possibly on the entire island of Diviend. Because of his vast size, many would call him "monster" and "big guy" in a sort of mocking kind of way, and many would even feel afraid that he would devour them, which lead to constant bullying during his childhood. The young Fishman has black-coloured skin all over his body and a head that represents a sort of lion. He easily dwarfs most normal humans and other Fishmen, growing a large mustache and a beard. Odyssey has blank pupils with a silver crown placed on top of his head. He wears a long, striped vest and weapons attached to his back. Although he may be tall, his width and length scales much higher, making him larger compared to most animals. He is also extremely muscular, nearly over seven foot, resembling that of an octopus as some might compare. Personality Odyssey is arguably one of the most kindest people in the world. He does not scream as he finds it extremely loud and rude, nor does he hurt anyone he deems not a threat. Odyssey, like his captain Omnis D. Xeno, has been bullied several times as a child because of his size. He grew extremely hateful and anxious over himself and started attacking half of the students in School of Poker. Odyssey became known as a monster due to his monstrous personality and was titled the God of Poker because of his might. After the Diviend incident, Odyssey realised his mistake as a being and acted much more nicer. He started caring for his peers, became a better person during his development. Odyssey can sometimes also be extremely quiet, sitting alone and thinking to himself with angst. It is unknown why he does something like this, but is theorized that he might have a rare case of , a sort of disorder that triggers stressful memories from his bullied childhood. Gallery Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Odyssey has eaten the almighty Suisei Suisei no Mi, stated to be the most powerful Logia type Devil Fruit in all of Diviend. This powerful ability allows Odyssey to embody entire planets, but only dwarf ones as he has not mastered his abilities yet. When Odyssey takes the form of planets, his entire body is nearly indestructible, and can fire gigantic meteorites from his hands or sky. This Devil Fruit is considered to be extremely terrifying as it has murdered several other powerful to gain such a great bounty. Odyssey's colossal and immensely powerful strength is seemed to have came from his Devil Fruit, his hands being strong enough to sink a dozen Marine ships within an instant, resembling that strength of a destructively powerful meteorite. He is also an amazing sharpshooter as well, being able to fire his meteors across the sea towards islands several kilometers away. This feat alone made him one of the greatest known across the . Weapons Odyssey carries a largely-scaled black knife and a black fork on his back. He uses these when fighting opponents like dual blades. Many do not know the place of origin in which the knife and fork originated from, but describes his usage of the weapons as very skilled and capable. Trivia *Odyssey's name derives from the book, signifying an adventure he's on with his comrades. *Odyssey does not seem to be aware of his , nor the existence of . *He, like all Devil Fruit users, has a fear of water, yet ironically sails in order to conquer his fears, by conquering the sea. *Odyssey is based on Don Slime from Toriko. Category:Fishmen Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Snipers Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Weapon User